DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for authoritative investigators who are actively involved in the various disciplines which define the leading edges of hypospadias and genital research. It is important for such investigators to meet for the purpose of discussing the latest developments in their individual fields, to analyze the significance of current research, to discuss new tactics for unresolved problems, to critically evaluate current theories, and to develop new theories and approaches as needed. This is especially germane in that to the best of our knowledge, a congress dedicated just to the basic science of hypospadias and genital development has never before convened. To accomplish this goal, we have designed a comprehensive two day "Hypospadias and Genital Development Congress" to take place in San Francisco, California on October 18th and 19th, 2001, just prior to the American Academy of Pediatrics, Section on Urology. This conference will look at four major areas of hypospadias and genital development research: 1) Endocrinology and Androgen Metabolism; 2) Epithelial Mesenchymal Interactions, Adhesions, Apoptosis and Tissue Remodeling; 3) Molecular Genetics of Hypospadias and Genital Abnormalities: The Human Experience and Animal Models 4). Endocrine Disruptors and Epidemiology. Each session will be introduced by an expert moderator followed by five invited primary speakers. After the five speakers there will be a 45-minute panel discussion which will foster exchanges of ideas between the speakers, moderators and the audience. Two breaks during the morning and afternoon session as well as the lunch break will allow more informal discussion. A poster session will encourage young investigators. All investigators who attend the Hypospadias and Genital Development Congress will be asked to contribute their work for a published proceeding from the conference. This conference will provide the forum for all serious investigators to exchange current data and findings during the two days of the Hypospadias and Genital Development Congress. Bringing together experts in related areas of research will allow cross fertilization and the exchange of ideas to allow further progress in this important area of health research.